


"Wake Up, Dear!"

by amessoffand0ms



Series: Post-Darillium Family [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And Yowzah play a game together, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, In which 12 is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: "Sweetie..." River Song sighed, poking her other half in the side. "Do wake up from your nap.""Mmm?" The Doctor mumbled, his eyes fluttering open."Oh, thank goodness. I was beginning to think that you'd sleep forever." River said, sitting down next to him and kissing him.





	"Wake Up, Dear!"

"Sweetie..." River Song sighed, poking her other half in the side. " _ Do _ wake up from your nap."

"Mmm?" The Doctor mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was beginning to think that you'd sleep forever." River said, sitting down next to him and kissing him.

"What's the hurry?"

"It's time for you to make my dinner."

Noah and Melody were being care for by Bill and Clara, River was 5 months pregnant with her 3rd child.

"Yes, mistress." The Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

River elbowed him none too gently in the ribs. "I am not your childhood best friend/current arch enemy, or something."

"Yes, love of my life? Beloved wife? Other half? Ying to my yang?"

"Better." She chuckled, kissing him.

"What would you like for your dinner, darling?"

"Mmm." She thought for a moment. "Synthetic sushi Quorn stuff would be nice."

"Okay, I'll order it in for you."

"You are the best husband ever." River declared.

"I know I am." He smiled. "And that is why you love me."

"One of the many reasons, yes."

The Doctor got up; gave her another peck on the cheek, and made his way out of the room.

River retrieved a tin of Quality Street from the little table next to the sofa, rested it on her bump, and switched the TV on.

She channel hopped for a while before settling on  _ SpaceEnders _ ; her favourite soap.

She watched 2 15 minute episodes before the Doctor came in, holding a glass of lemonade-after she ate, River often suffered with an upset stomach during pregnancy.

"Thank you." Said the curly haired woman, taking the drink from him.

With her other hand, River proffered the sweets to him. "Want one?"

"Thank you." He took a couple from the bowl, slipping them into his pocket.

There was a ringing sound from the central console room.

"That'll be your dinner." Said the Doctor. "Right, I'll go and get it."

A few minutes later, River and the Doctor were in the snug little dining room-their snug little dining room, sharing the sushi between them.

"Mmm, it's good." River stated in between mouthfuls.

“Mm.” Her husband nodded. “It is. You are very good at picking takeaways.”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, exchanging little smiles every now and then.

After they finished, the Doctor sent the dirty crokery to the kitchen to be automatically cleaned, took River's hand, and walked with her to their rooms.

“Bed?” River asked when they arrived.

“No.” He nodded to the TV. “Game.”

“You're on!”

River had discovered game consoles when she'd visited her parents before they got taken back in time, Amy had given Rory a PS3 and she'd had a fantastic time playing a racing game, winning against both of her parents.

Upon her return to the Tardis, River had ordered herself a PS4, as well as many different games.

Their current favourite was a jazzed up version of “Guardians Of The Galaxy”, playing on opposite teams.

On racing named, the Doctor almost always crashed his vehicle, River never failed to relate this to him crashing the Tardis.

After a couple of races, River found herself growing tired. “We're picking the kids up tomorrow, right?”

“Uh huh.” Her husband replied, putting his controller down.

“Okay.” She responded, and yawned. 

“Time to stop?”

“Mmm.” River handed him her controller, and he saved the game, put the TV off, and put them away.

They got ready for bed, and River was the first to get in, drawing the covers up around herself.

The Doctor smiled at the sight, and got in beside her.

She turned over with care, and shuffled toward him.

He smiled, drawing her close and kissing the top of her head.

They fell asleep, their hearts beating together in tandem.


End file.
